onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushidrill
|height = 167 cm (5'6") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.) |status = Alive |weapons = Sword |occupation = Hero |rank = 4 |partners = Okamaitachi Iaian Atomic Samurai |anime = Episode 19 |manga = Chapter 44 |webcomic = Chapter 50 |level = A-Class |affiliation = Hero Association}}Bushidrill (ブシドリル, Bushidoriru) is the A-Class Rank 4 professional hero for the Hero Association and a disciple of Atomic Samurai. Appearance Bushidrill has the look of a typical Japanese samurai from the Edo Period. He has his hair bundled up into a topknot, a goatee and very prominent, but slicked eyebrows. Personality As the oldest member of Atomic Samurai's disciples, Bushidrill acts as the more mature and wiser one of the three. He tries to persuade Iaian that fighting Garou singlehandedly would be reckless. He is also quite serious since he scolds Okamaitachi for dancing around when he is happy to eat sushi, as well as when Okamaitachi falls for a handsome monster. History As a disciple of Kamikaze, Bushidrill was recruited after an apple cutting test. As Kamikaze has the ability to tell how a person lived their life by cutting with a sword, he only recruits disciples if they pass his test. At some point in the past, Bushidrill and his teammates fought Child Emperor and lost. Plot Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Bushidrill made an appearance in Fubuki's vision. Super Fight Arc Bushidrill, Okamaitachi and Iaian are waiting outside discussing about Garou's hero hunt, while their master Atomic Samurai is attending a meeting with the Council of Swordmasters. After Atomic Samurai killed the monster Haragiri, Atomic Samurai then declared they will strike the Monster Association. Monster Association Arc He, Iaian, Okamaitachi and Kamikaze go around killing every monster they can find until the Association calls them in. They soon return to the Hero Association HQ where they are informed of the Monster Association hideout in Z-City. Okamaitachi decides to leave to take a shower when Sweet Mask shows up. While Okamaitachi was enamored with Sweet Mask, Sweet Mask quickly dismiss the inadequate members. He and Okamaitachi save Gearsper from monsters. Bushidrill, Iaian and Okamaitachi enter the Monster Association HQ. Bushidrill, Iaian and Okamaitachi encounter Do-S and the mind controlled mercenaries. They battle but are interrupted by Sweet Mask. Sweet Mask calls for the swordsmen to leave the battle to him. They leave and encounter Pig God eating The Great Food Tub and decide to take another route. The sword heroes encounter Devil Long Hair, and Okamaitachi becomes infatuated with the monster, much to the annoyance of Iaian and Bushidrill. Bushidrill and Iaian tells Okamaitachi to snap out of it, reminding them that their role is to lighten their master's burden. Okamaitachi attacks with his Air Blade, but Devil Long Hair stops it with his hair, shocking the swordsmen. Devil Long Hair counterattacks, but Bushidrill manages to stop the attack before any harm was done. The demon-level monster then extends his hair toward Iaian and Bushidrill, and the swordsmen prepare for battle. Abilities and Powers As a top-ranking A-Class hero, he is an extremely skilled and powerful fighter. According to Fubuki, Bushidrill and his fellow teammates could've been S-Class if it wasn't for Sweet Mask's gatekeeping. Immense Strength: Bushidrill is strong enough to hold both Sosshi and Chinpi back while they were powered by their battle suits. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Bushidrill can react to Devil Long Hair's attacks, and fight back effectively. Enhanced Senses: Bushidrill can sense murderous intent around him, and can strike without needing to open his eyes. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: It should be noted that Bushidrill is a swordsman under the tutelage of the S-Class hero Atomic Samurai. He is exceptionally proficient in swordsmanship. Equipment Katana: Bushidrill carries katanas with a shape of a drill with him. The katanas are revealed to actually be more than just katanas: inside, there are several blades that can spin together to form a drill. Hero Rating Bushidrill's rating determined by the Hero Association Major Battles Trivia *Bushidrill's title is a portmanteau of bushido, the samurai warrior code, and drill. *The origin of his hero name comes from the way his sword strikes that pierce like a drill and from his appearance like that of a stoic and imperturbable samurai. *He is the same age as his master Atomic Samurai. References Navigation fr:Bushidozer Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:A-Class Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Male